The present invention relates to the field of human worn helmets and, more particularly, to helmets that leverage in-helmet sensors for providing blind spot awareness.
Helmets are worn to protect a wearer's head in many contexts. Common helmets include motorcycle helmets, bicycle helmets, sporting game helmets, combat helmets, and the like. As helmets provide protection from impact and accidents, they are ideally situated for protecting important sensors and electronics, which can be used to increase a user's experience and/or to monitor and record accidents and other events.
Traditional helmets, however, often impede a wearer's field of vision and/or prevent a user from clearly hearing environmental noises. Many motorcycle accidents result from a rider not being aware of vehicles hiding in the rider's blind spot.